


Me deixa cuidar de você

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Jurassic World [4]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após semanas estressantes cheias de processos pelos acontecimentos envolvendo o Indoraptor, a proteção dos dinossauros e a adoção de Maisie, Owen e Claire conseguem ter algum tempo sozinhos enquanto sua filha está com Karen e seus novos primos. O organismo de Claire finalmente reage negativamente ao estresse das últimas semanas, e Owen faz seu melhor para cuidar dela.
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Series: Jurassic World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719139





	Me deixa cuidar de você

**Author's Note:**

> Eu já me deparei com várias fics internacionais tratando desse tema com outros casais de outras histórias. Cheguei a pensar em escrever a respeito algumas vezes, mas nunca me senti inspirada o bastante. A inspiração surgiu justamente agora que tô fissurada em Clawen. E bem, agora vivendo praticamente sozinha e sem companhia (não moro sozinha ainda, mas não é preciso estar só pra estar solitária, todos sabemos disso), a inspiração fluiu facilmente pra essa one. Ao contrário das fics que achei por aí assim, que chegam a pontos mais distantes e pesados que essa, essa é mais carinho e cuidado. Acredito que se você é uma garota, passa por esse mesmo problema como eu, e não tem companhia, vá se identificar com a história. Nunca escrevi uma one shot como essa, então, paciência, por favor. ♥ Boa leitura. =D
> 
> *A fanart da capa foi publicada no tumbrl por "i-am-drowning-in-the-rain", e a do capítulo pode ser encontrada no Pinterest, publicada por "swarmbot".
> 
> Jurassic World e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos ao diretor Colin Trevorrow, aos roteiristas Trevorrow, Derek Connolly, Rick Jaffa e Amanda Silver, aos produtores Steven Spielberg, Patrick Crowley, Frank Marshall e Thomas Tull.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

É claro que Owen sabia o que estava acontecendo, ele era um homem adulto. Mas da primeira vez que viu acontecer de forma tão violenta com Claire, ele estava aterrorizado. Apesar de todo o cuidado dela com a alimentação, em dieta ou não, ela lhe explicou que era possível acontecer assim caso ela se estressasse muito e não tivesse muito tempo para fazer exercício, como nas últimas semanas. Outra vez processos iam e vinham pelo ocorrido com o Indoraptor e para encontrar e proteger os dinossauros, especialmente Blue. E a própria Claire ameaçara publicamente destruir a carreira de qualquer um que colocasse as mãos nela para fins maldosos. Em meio a tudo isso eles conseguiram se casar, adotar Maisie, e estabilizar algumas coisas em suas vidas. O processo de adoção ainda estava correndo, mas praticamente garantido, os acontecimentos na casa dos Lockwood e uma série de depoimentos, incluindo da própria Maisie, ajudaram a agilizar as coisas. A menina ameaçara parar de comer ou fugir se a tirassem de Owen e Claire para um abrigo mesmo que por um único segundo. E agora o organismo de Claire estava reagindo a tudo isso. Apesar das garantias dela de que o processo era natural e acabaria em poucos dias, não deixou Owen menos alarmado.

Karen e os meninos estavam na cidade os visitando, e para ajudar Maisie a se reintegrar ao que poderia ser uma vida normal, os três adultos tinham sugerido que durante dois dias os meninos ficassem com eles três e poderiam acampar do lado de fora do trailer à noite e ajudar com a cabana durante o dia. E nos dois dias seguintes Maisie dormiria com Karen e os meninos no apartamento que Claire mantinha na cidade, uma vez que era impossível acomodar todos juntos no trailer. Maisie ficara tímida no início, mas se encantara por Karen, e ficou amiga dos meninos imediatamente, eles também a adoraram. Os dois amavam Maisie, e os três amavam dinossauros. A menina era filha deles oficialmente agora, mas Owen ficou aliviado por ela estar com Karen essa noite. Ela não tinha que presenciar e aprender a lidar com tal situação agora.

Tinham acabado de deixar os quatro no apartamento e voltar ao trailer quando Claire desabou no sofá e todas as tentativas de Owen de fazê-la reagir foram falhas. Seu rosto ficou pálido e sua voz baixa, as forças para se levantar se esvaíram e por um instante ele não sabia o que havia de errado até ela emitir um gemido baixo de dor quando ele tocou sua barriga. Então se lembrou. Isso tinha acontecido uma vez, três anos atrás, nesse mesmo trailer. Ele suspirou, sentindo o coração se apertar pelo que ela estava enfrentando. Como podia haver pessoas insensíveis que desprezavam ou zombavam disso quando viam acontecer ao invés de cuidar? Acariciou a testa dela, afastando alguns fios de cabelo.

— Vamos cuidar de você, querida – ele falou, colocando-a no colo com cuidado e a carregando para o quarto.

Repousou Claire no colchão e removeu seus sapatos, ela ainda usava saltos de vez em quando, eram sua marca registrada afinal. Sentou ao lado dela e se inclinou para perto.

— Você quer trocar de roupa?

— Eu só quero me livrar dessa dor.

— Claire, o calor vai passar mais fácil por um tecido mais fino. Eu vou ajudar.

— Tudo bem.

A ruiva fez um esforço para sentar-se quando Owen trouxe sua camisola, e estava retirando sua roupa quando o marido veio ajudá-la.

— Eu posso fazer isso, Owen.

Owen sorriu. A velha Claire Dearing, forte como uma rocha, determinada como um furacão, orgulhosa como um alfa. Já imaginara Claire sozinha cuidando de si mesma em meses difíceis como esse, e não tinha a menor dúvida de que ela era totalmente capaz de se virar, mas o pensamento o entristecia. Não conseguia imaginar alguma mulher que não desejasse amor e cuidado, ou ao menos compreensão em tal situação.

— Eu sei. Eu sei que você levantaria esse trailer se quisesse, mesmo com essa dor. Mas eu quero cuidar de você. Eu gosto de cuidar de você. E eu sei que você também. Me deixa cuidar de você.

Claire sorriu, não tão radiante quanto costumava ser, mas sorriu verdadeiramente, afagou o rosto dele e o beijou brevemente. Ela deixou Owen ajudá-la e depois seguir para a cozinha. Ele se lembrava do que fazer, o susto de ver Claire sofrendo com algo que era natural, e deveria ser supostamente suportável, havia gravado as lembranças como um arquivo de segurança em sua cabeça para sempre. Abriu o armário de remédios e pegou a caixa de comprimidos e a bolsa térmica, colocando água para ferver no fogão enquanto levava o medicamento e um copo de água para Claire. Ele soltou seu cabelo e a abraçou contra o ombro enquanto ela ingeria o remédio, ainda o mesmo de três anos atrás. Decidiu ficar com ela enquanto esperava a água ferver. A respiração pesada, os olhos fechados e o aperto dela em volta dele indicaram que a dor estava ficando mais forte. Owen a abraçou e beijou os cabelos ruivos.

— Só mais um pouco – disse calmamente, embora por dentro ele estivesse agonizando para que a água fervesse logo – Aguente só alguns minutos.

Provavelmente Claire tentou respondê-lo, mas apenas um murmúrio de dor escapou.

— Daqui a poucos minutos isso vai ter passado, Claire. Em menos de uma hora o medicamento vai fazer efeito e você vai dormir. Você estará bem quando acordar, e eu estarei bem aqui.

Owen já tinha testado, e sabia que apesar de Claire ser mais realista que sonhadora, afastar sua mente do problema por alguns instantes a ajudava a se sentir melhor, mesmo sendo uma dor física como agora.

— Eu vou buscar. Me espere.

— Pegue uma toalha, não vá queimar suas mãos.

— E nem você.

Owen beijou sua testa e a deitou novamente, vendo-a se encolher e apertar os punhos. Se apressou para a cozinha e deixou a bolsa térmica absorver o calor da água fumegante. Pegou uma pequena toalha numa gaveta para envolver a bolsa e voltou para Claire, posicionando a compressa em cima do local dolorido até ela dizer que estava no ponto perfeito e finalmente inspirar aliviada após uma pontada de dor. A cabeça dela pendeu para o lado e Owen se perguntou se já estava dormindo. Deitou ao lado dela e viu Claire olhar para ele e sorrir.

— Obrigada – falou baixinho.

Owen acariciou seu rosto.

— Eu dei muita sorte – ela continuou.

— É o que todos deveriam fazer por aquelas que protegem. Tenho certeza que eu não aguentaria dez minutos assim.

Claire riu.

— Não mesmo. Normalmente as pessoas dizem que é drama, que não entendem como não nos acostumamos a isso, que usamos como desculpa pra fugir dos afazeres...

— Como algumas pessoas podem ser insensíveis ao ponto de zombar de algo assim?

— A maioria das pessoas é idiota, Owen. E raramente as pessoas costumam compreender as outras facilmente, mesmo quando já viram o problema acontecer, mesmo se for alguém com quem elas deveriam se importar. Você é o primeiro que se importa – Claire lhe deu outro sorriso.

Owen sorriu de volta. Já tinham falado sobre seus relacionamentos passados algumas vezes. O ex-militar sentiu raiva ao pensar em Claire passando por isso sem receber nenhum cuidado, mesmo tendo alguém por perto.

— Você lidou com isso sozinha por três anos?

— Como eu já disse, não acontece assim sempre, geralmente é muito mais brando. Mas eu tive Karen quando precisei.

— Sozinha?

Claire sabia sobre o que ele estava perguntando agora.

— Eu até tentei, mas não consegui me envolver com ninguém sempre pensando em outra pessoa. E você?

— Você já respondeu por mim.

— Nem por uma noite? – Claire ergueu as sobrancelhas – Ninguém?

— Não vou dizer que nenhuma mulher tentou. E não vou mentir dizendo que nenhuma delas era bonita. Mas não senti vontade de estar com nenhuma delas. Não é pra elas que eu estava projetando e construindo a cabana. E nenhuma delas era linda como minha esposa. E meu plano deu certo. Minha esposa voltou pra casa.

Claire riu com mais força dessa vez, a felicidade transbordando em seus olhos.

— Eu não tinha ideia de que eu tinha tanto controle sobre Owen Grady.

— Acho que controle não é a palavra, senhora Dearing Grady – Owen sussurrou, sorrindo e inclinando-se sobre ela para beijá-la nos lábios e na testa – Você precisa de algo mais?

— Banheiro.

Ele rapidamente entendeu e saiu da cama com ela no colo.

— Owen, me deixe andar, não é tão mal assim também.

— Se essa dor é tão ruim assim, qualquer esforço que você _não_ fizer vai ajudar.

— Me casei com o homem certo – Claire brincou sorrindo, sabendo que não adiantaria argumentar com ele, e ouvindo Owen rir.

A dor pareceu diminuir consideravelmente quando voltaram para a cama, mas Claire ficou mais fraca e tonta, a provável consequência de perder tanto sangue de uma só vez. Ela deitou de lado e Owen se acomodou atrás dela, puxando o cobertor sobre eles e mantendo a bolsa térmica no lugar.

— Por favor, me diga que não preciso me assustar com isso.

— Fique tranquilo. Só preciso recuperar agora... Você está pensando no futuro... Em Maisie, não é?

Claire aprendera a lê-lo mesmo sem sequer olhar para ele desde que haviam se reencontrado e finalmente se entendido.

— É isso que ela vai enfrentar quando crescer?

— Não é uma regra, Owen. Organismos diferentes, reações diferentes. Ela estará bem. Somos feitas pra sobreviver com isso, é natural. Não temos que pensar nisso agora. Eu falarei sobre isso com ela um dia – a voz dela estava sumindo.

Claire ficou quieta outra vez, e Owen achou que ela tivesse dormido.

— Você vai ser um pai tão bom...

Ele notou um sorriso em sua voz.

— E você uma mãe incrível. Por mais que um dia jamais tenha achado isso possível.

Claire pôs a mão sobre a dele e acariciou seus dedos. Owen beijou seus cabelos e falou baixinho com ela quando a ruiva apertou a mão dele em seu ventre, estremeceu, e chorou de dor. Isso aconteceu algumas vezes, diminuindo de intensidade até ele constatar que Claire estava dormindo, e ficando aliviado por ela finalmente poder descansar. Um dos celulares tocou e Owen procurou o aparelho antes que acordasse Claire, embora duvidasse. Esse medicamento a apagava como se tivesse tomado tranquilizante. Percebendo que o aparelho ainda estava em seu bolso, conseguiu pegá-lo e atendê-lo. Era Karen.

— Owen...? Claire não atende.

— O celular dela deve estar dentro da bolsa. Há algo errado? Maisie está bem?

— Nada de errado. Ela está ótima. Está sentada na sala brincando com os meninos, não param de falar sobre o que viveram fugindo daqueles híbridos monstruosos. De alguma forma o medo deles do que aconteceu parece sumir quando compartilham as experiências. Acho que isso pode fazer bem pra os três, colocar isso pra fora. Acho que vocês dois deviam se juntar a eles qualquer hora. Podíamos ficar todos aqui por uma noite. Ou eu posso acampar com vocês da próxima vez.

— Tenho certeza que Claire vai apreciar isso – Owen sorriu, a ideia era realmente boa.

— Ela está bem? Parecia atordoada quando saíram daqui.

— Você percebeu?

— De longe. Mesmo com os anos longe, ainda somos irmãs, e ambas mulheres. Como ela está?

— Passou alguns maus momentos até o medicamento fazer efeito, mas está dormindo agora.

— Essa rotina estressante das últimas semanas, apesar das coisas boas... Sempre faz isso com ela. Claire tem muita sorte por ter encontrado você, Owen. Nem todas nós temos a sorte de sermos cuidados como anjos preciosos quando isso acontece, apesar de ser algo normal.

— O normal deveria ser que todos entendessem isso e cuidassem bem ao invés de criticar. Farei questão de ensinar isso aos meninos se um dia decidirem começar suas próprias famílias.

— Você é um sonho – Karen respondeu realmente feliz antes de se despedir e desligar.

Owen continuou acordado por um bom tempo. Quando a bolsa térmica esfriou, ele a deixou de lado e passou a massagear cuidadosamente o local, sentindo as contrações internas que provavelmente doeriam se Claire estivesse acordada. Mas ela o ensinara que isso era um sinal de que a dor estava se esvaindo, então provavelmente ela acordaria melhor. Acariciando o cabelo de sua esposa, Owen também acabou dormindo.

******

Estava frio quando Owen despertou. Pela luminosidade que entrava pela janela não devia ser mais que seis da manhã. Verificou a hora no celular, eram cinco e meia. O cobertor estava bagunçado em cima dele, mas sem descobri-lo. Onde estava Claire?

Encontrou a porta do banheiro entreaberta e a viu saindo de lá antes que ele entrasse. Ela cambaleou e Owen sentiu seu coração pular nos milésimos de segundo que levou para segurá-la.

— Claire, devia ter me chamado se ainda está tonta.

— Eu não queria te acordar.

O rosto dela havia recuperado um pouco da cor.

— Ainda dói?

— Não. Mas parece que fui atropelada por uma Girosfera em alta velocidade.

— Com fome?

— Ainda não – ela falou baixo, seus olhos azuis se fechando.

— É muito cedo, vamos voltar pra cama.

Owen a acomodou embaixo da coberta e se ausentou rapidamente para usar o banheiro e verificar se havia alguma mensagem de Karen, Maisie ou os meninos, nada ainda, deviam estar todos dormindo agora. Quando ele voltou a se deitar, Claire se arrastou para cima dele, encaixando a cabeça em seu pescoço e encolhendo as mãos em seu peito. Owen a abraçou imediatamente.

— Você é quentinho.

ele riu baixinho e beijou sua testa.

— Você aquece meu coração.

— Owen Grady sendo romântico... – Claire murmurou sorrindo, já de olhos fechados – E exclusivamente meu.

Owen riu outra vez e mergulhou o nariz em seus cabelos. Como Claire conseguia ser tão doce? Ninguém no mundo imaginaria essa Claire Dearing, mesmo que agora conhecessem outro lado dela, a protetora de dinossauros, bem mais gentil e acessível que a líder assustadora do Jurassic World.

— Eu te amo muito – Owen lhe disse.

— Te amo também.

— Volte a dormir, querida.

******

Quando Owen acordou de novo, um par de olhos azuis já estava olhando para ele, sua dona ainda acomodada confortavelmente em cima dele e acariciando seus cabelos. Trocaram um sorriso.

— Em pensar que da primeira vez que passamos por isso você estava apavorado como se eu fosse morrer – ela riu suavemente – Mesmo sem dizer em voz alta.

— Nunca pensei que pudesse machucar tanto. Você chegou a chorar de dor naquele dia e ficou mais pálida do que ontem. Como eu não me assustaria?

— Quando a dor se torna insuportável eu não penso no medo, só em me livrar dela. Foco e objetivo.

— Conter o descontrole com estratégias controladas, é a sua cara – ele riu.

— Owen... – Claire deu um tapinha em seu ombro, mas ela estava sorrindo.

— Como você está se sentindo?

— Muito melhor. Ainda um pouco fraca, mas melhor.

Ele não perguntou se ela achava que tudo podia se repetir de novo mais tarde, ele sabia que sim, embora provavelmente fosse diminuir de intensidade a partir de agora.

— Que horas vamos encontrar Karen e as crianças? – Ela perguntou.

— Ao meio dia. Ainda são nove e meia, ele disse verificando o celular. Karen ligou ontem à noite, preocupada com você.

— Ela notou.

— Sim. Disse que as crianças estavam se divertindo muito, e falando sobre o que passaram. Karen disse que estavam muito à vontade, que falar sobre isso parece ajudá-los. E que devíamos fazer o mesmo, e passarmos uma noite todos juntos, no apartamento ou Karen acampar com a gente.

— Podemos fazer os dois. Acertamos mais tarde.

Compartilharam um silêncio incrivelmente agradável por alguns minutos, com a luz do sol entrando pela janela, pássaros cantando do lado de fora, Owen afagando seu cabelo e os dois aquecendo um ao outro.

— Tomar banho antes do café?

— Vamos.

Owen a segurou no chuveiro enquanto Claire deixava a água quente revigorar suas forças e aliviar qualquer vestígio de dor. Owen se preocupou outra vez quando viu uma quantidade considerável de sangue se misturar à água no chão, mas Claire imediatamente o tranquilizou.

— Tudo bem, Owen. Totalmente normal. E não está doendo dessa vez. Graças a você – ela sorriu, de olhos fechados, com as costas apoiadas no peito dele, enquanto os braços fortes a seguraram protetoramente pela cintura.

Owen beijou seus cabelos e a ajudou a se limpar, fazendo o mesmo depois. Após se vestirem Claire estava sentada na cozinha observando o marido preparar a comida. Owen cozinhava muito melhor do que ela. Alguns minutos depois enquanto Claire bebia chá, o sentiu mexendo em seu cabelo.

— Owen?

— Uma cortesia da casa, minha dama.

Claire sorriu, sentindo-o trançar seu cabelo. Nunca imaginara que Owen tinha tal habilidade, e tinha que admitir, ele fazia isso muito melhor do que ela ou Karen. Ele parou um pouco a certo ponto, esperando que ela terminasse seu chá, então continuou.

— O que você fez dessa vez?

Owen saiu um instante e voltou com o espelho pequeno do banheiro para que ela visse seu trabalho.

— É do agrado da senhora? – Ele perguntou num tom carinhoso e divertido.

— Lindo, Owen! – Ela sorriu.

Owen fizera uma coroa trançada, deixando parte de seu cabelo solto. Ele guardou o espelho e sentou ao lado dela.

— Como vamos lidar com isso se acontecer quando estivermos com Karen e as crianças no almoço?

— O lugar aonde vamos tem banheiros, e sei que são bem cuidados porque já fomos lá antes. Você não pode entrar comigo, mas Karen pode, se eu precisar de ajuda. Vou tomar remédio outra vez antes de irmos. Vou levar o que preciso. Estarei bem. O pior já passou, e sobrevivemos juntos – Claire o beijou.

Owen a beijou de volta, unindo suas mãos com as dela. O carinho durou até precisarem respirar. Owen lhe deu mais um beijo delicado nos lábios e beijou sua bochecha.

— São onze horas. Você quer deitar um pouco antes de irmos?

Os dois deitaram no sofá, entrelaçando seus pés. Claire se acomodou confortavelmente em cima dele, e Owen a abraçou.

— Me acorde se eu dormir.

— Não se preocupe, eu aviso você.

Claire não chegou a entrar em sono profundo, mas poucas vezes na vida relaxou tão bem, por todos os trinta minutos que ficaram ali, sentindo Owen acariciar suas costas e seu cabelo. E ela tinha que admitir, de todas essas poucas vezes, em todas ela estava com Owen.

**Author's Note:**

> Leiam também minhas outras one shots Clawen:
> 
> 1 - A vida encontra um meio  
> 2 - Vamos ficar junto  
> 3 - Você fez isso pra mim?  
> 4 - Me deixa cuidar de você


End file.
